1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for a fast layer 3 hand-over, and more particularly, to a method and a system for a fast layer 3 hand-over using a fast L3 hand-over control technology using a tunnel on a wireless network so as to provide an inter-network hand-over capable of minimizing packet loss and a hand-over processing time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a method of applying a satellite-wireless network hand-over between satellite and wireless networks to a fast mobile router by using a link trigger signal of multi-interfaces as the related art of the present invention, the mobile router with the multi-interfaces is capable of preventing packet loss and session interruption by performing a mobile network hand-over control between networks by using a sequential link-up/down trigger signal.
Another related art using the multi-interfaces shortens a network mobility detection time by applying a hand-over control technology using a link and location-based trigger signal due to an immediate hand-over to an interworkable wireless network for service continuation at the time when a high-speed train enters a satellite shadow area, but has a demerit in that it takes a lot of time in L3 hand-over processing of a mobile IP via a satellite link.